


Aranea's Expansion Pills

by SerketsReign



Series: Homestuck Expansion Fics [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: A1 Session, Ass Expansion, Breast Expansion, Breast Growth, Butt Expansion, F/F, Gen, Large Breasts, Muscle Growth, Muscles, boobs, butt growth, expansion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerketsReign/pseuds/SerketsReign
Summary: Aranea Serket grows fed up with being a boring, mussy old twig, and alchemizes pills to turn her into a sex goddess.  The various characters of the A1 universe will react accordingly.





	1. The Sex Goddess

Aranea was boring. No one on her team could spare a moment to hear what she had to say - not that they didn’t have reason for it. Everything she said was about her, and frankly she was not that interesting. Just a lame, skinny, bookish dweeb.

Sitting in her room, Aranea wanted to change that. And if she couldn’t make her personality more interesting, then why not make her body more interesting?  
To the alchemizer.

It wasn’t the most difficult thing to figure out. Combine a generic vitamin with a drawing of a sexier version of Aranea. It hadn’t been hard to get the drawing, either - Meulin practically chomped at the bit to do that sort of stuff.

A bit of time and grist later, and a bottle of pills lay unopened at Aranea’s feet. All she had to do was eat one and wait. It seemed simple enough. So why did Aranea feel slightly off about this? Maybe it wasn’t the best thing to alter herself for the attention of others. But then again, she absolutely loved feeling someone else’s flushed stirrings. If she could become sexy like Porrim, experience those feelings all the time… Aranea’s heart started racing. She rushed back into her room and swallowed a pill.

At first, Aranea felt nothing. She sat down, feeling rather foolish. Then…

Warmth. All over her body.

Aranea’s legs began to lengthen. She stood up and stretched them out, admiring the new length - she had always wanted to be taller. Before, her dress had come down to her knees. Now it only covered part of her thighs.

Aranea’s legs quivered and spasmed, fire racing through them as the warmth turned to scorching heat. It burned in the most delightful of ways. Her hips grew wider, wider, wider still, becoming full and sensual. Her thighs bulged and grew with sexy feminine muscle, becoming curvy and shapely. Her calves became toned and firm, matching her knockout pair of thighs.

Aranea sighed as she ran her hands up and down her legs, feeling every new groove and contour. They were so thick, so powerful and incredible. She kicked out her left leg, admiring the profile in the mirror. These would certainly turn some heads.

Then she jumped as her ass began to change. It grew wider, larger, farther out until it expended off her body like a shelf. Powerful muscles grew there that would take years of squats to achieve, large, but feminine and shapely, perfectly formed. It had a lift unlike anyone else's, and was round and toned and just fucking big. Her skirt couldn’t even attempt to cover her legs anymore. The seam pushed up over her ever-expanding ass, chased away by Aranea’s unreal half.

She walked back and forth in front of the mirror, admiring the sensuous way her legs and hips gyrated as she walked. She placed her hands on her hips, drinking in her new figure. Where before her legs had been twigs, they were now curvaceous, long, toned, and thick. Her panties couldn’t begin to cover her new giant ass, and now Aranea had to spread her tight ass cheeks apart to even find them.

“Fuuuuuuuuck yessssssss,” Aranea moaned, imagining the shocked admiration her legs would get her.

Struck with inspiration, she grabbed an empty soda can off the shelf and wedged it between her ass. One quick flex later and the can was pulverized by her thunderous booty. Incredible!

Her thoughts were cut off by the fire spreading to her upper body. She felt her waistline tuck in and abdominal muscles become more prominent. Moving her hands over her waist, she felt newly defined abs under her dress. Her thinned waist made her hips even more prominent, and her stomach felt toned and tight.

Now her arms tightened, becoming firm and toned with feminine muscle. Aranea flexed in the mirror, admiring them. They weren’t huge, but they were now nothing to laugh at.

All thoughts were cut off when the fire spread to her tits. They had been flat and unnoticeable, until now. They bulged and grew, pushing her failing dress outward.

Aranea arched her back and moaned deeply, placing one hand over her expanding tits and the other to her nook, where a different fire was building.

Her nipples grew and poked ever outward, firm and hard. Her tits kept pushing on her poor dress until they popped out the top, uncontainable. Aranea screamed in sexual delight, almost there. Her tits kept growing, making a mockery of the material that used to contain them. They were so fucking huge, she needed to bring her other hand back up to give them the proper attention they deserved. Squeeze, rub, massage. She cupped her melons in her hands and got on her knees, back arched, and let out a final moan before the fire in her lower body exploded.

Her ability to experience an orgasm had grown with her body, because this one obliterated her senses in an all-encompassing wave of pleasure. It was a long time before she could even think.

When Aranea regained some sense, she stood up and gave herself a thorough looking over in the mirror. Gone was the skinny dweeb from minutes before. This Aranea was very much a woman. Bigger tits than Meulin, better thighs than Porrim. Every inch of her was perfectly defined, her tits put everyone’s to shame. Big but not so much that they detracted from the rest of her, and they remained perky and firm.

Aranea gave herself ten minutes to admire her new figure, feeling all over and accidentally coming once again at the sight of herself. But who wouldn’t now? She was a walking sex goddess, and now everyone would see that.

Time to pay Meenah a visit.


	2. The Main Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aranea and Meenah get into it

Aranea strutted through Meenah’s planet. She was wearing her trademark red shoes, in high-heeled pumps that made her already shapely legs even more defined. She deliberately swung her hips as she walked, setting a hypnotic rhythm. Her skirt did not cover much, letting her curvaceous legs be seen in full. And a large slit on either side, inspired by Porrim’s dress, ran up each side, letting her hips be seen as they made their pendulum motion. The dress accentuated her tight figure, and put her assets on full display. Her tits were large and exposed, a specially alchemized bra pushing them up to maximum efficiency. And her cleavage went deep. Aranea got lost in it whenever she looked in a mirror. She was a walking sex goddess now and she intended to look the part.

She found Meenah opening a treasure chest containing a bunch of gold. She exclaimed in delight before hearing Aranea’s approach.

“Sup, Serk? Check out this-” her voice trailed off.

“What was it you wanted me to see?” Aranea said, keeping her voice smugly innocent. Of course, she could feel what Meenah felt right now. She had never before felt such raging lust for anything in her life until she felt Meenah’s thoughts for her. 

Just as planned. Everyone would have this reaction to her.

Meenah still had no words.

“Something you wanted to say, Meenah? What? Do I look different? What is it?”

Meenah still said nothing. Aranea walked closer to her, her sexy hips and thick thighs making a rhythmic beat as she walked. She kept her steps slow, measured, exact, putting extra sway into her hips. Meena couldn’t look away if she wanted to. She was hers.

Aranea stepped up to Meenah. She was taller now, and her tits were right at Meenah’s eye level. Aranea puffed out her chest and folded her arms under them to give them even more lift. Meenah stared at them, eyes running up and down her cleavage line, not even bothering to hide it.

“Well? What is it?”

Meenah finally regained her voice.

“Damn Serk, you are fuckin THICK.”

“Oh, I didn’t notice.”

“Bullshit. Your tits are fucking huge. What happened?”

“Guess I grew a bit. You like them?”

“I…”

Aranea grabbed Meenah’s arms and lifted them to her rack.

“Go on. You were never this nervous about anything before. Am I making you feel that way?”

Aranea felt Meenah’s pure sexual desire take precedence over everything, as her hands squeezed hard on her tits.

Aranea moaned softly, pushing the top of her dress off to give Meenah more space. Meenah was working to get her jugs out of that amazing bra. Even without the extra lift, Aranea’s tits were unmatched.

Meenah began to squeeze, then play with them before losing control and trying to fit them in her mouth. She sucked and bit Aranea’s left tit, working around the nipple and leaving red marks on her flesh. Her free hands fondled her right tit, squeezing and pinching. Aranea arched her back in pleasure, moaning deeply, her hands down in her pants.

Meenah pushed Aranea up against a wall, and Aranea wrapped her exquisitely developed legs around Meenah’s, entangling the two of them. Meenah went harder and harder at her tits, her moans suffocated by Aranea’s bags. Aranea’s cries grew in frequency as she came close to coming for the third time in hours. 

Meenah was the first to come, pulling her head back and moaning as she did. Aranea didn’t like that - she had come twice already, so she didn’t finish as fast. Before, Aranea would have had to deal with it. But now she was strong.

Aranea grabbed Meenah by the back of her head and pulled her back into her tits. Meenah struggled, but couldn’t match her strength. Soon she was half choking with tit flesh.

“You stop sucking when I say you stop, Meenah.”

Aranea felt Meenah’s twinge of fear, as if she finally realized how much bigger her friend was. Boy, did that get her going. 

Soon she was cumming enough to fill several buckets. Her new body made so much more than usual. Aranea threw Meenah into the puddle.

“Roll in that. I want to see you covered in me.”

Meenah obliged. Aranea enjoyed to sight of the once-proud heiress reduced to rolling in her own cum. Fitting that everyone treated a goddess like this.

“Get up Meenah.”

Meenah got up, clothes soaked and dripping with cum.

“That was nice, wasn’t it?”

“Serk that was fucking incredible.”

“It was, but I think you’ll find there’s more of my body to appreciate than just my breasts, however, even though they certainly are a main attraction.”

“How’d you get so fuckin’ sexy all of a sudden?”

“It’s a secret. But if you’re good I might just share it with you : : : ; )

“Serk that’d be amazing.”

Of course, Aranea had no intention of letting anyone be like her. She could be the only one to look this stunning. But a temporary version of the pill might be fun. She wanted someone else to experience the wonderland that being like her was, just so they could understand.


	3. Meenah becomes an amazon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aranea gives Meenah one of her expansion pills. However, the effect is only temporary -- or is it?

“You sure this is going to work, Serk? All I see is a little pill. You aren’t playin’ a trick on me?”

Meenah was staring at the expansion pill Aranea had made for her dubiously. It certainly didn’t look like much, but Aranea still found herself annoyed by her friend’s doubt.

“Meenah, it will work perfectly fine. Eat it.” This was, strictly speaking, a lie - Aranea had given Meenah a temporary pill. After Meenah came, the effects would wear off. Aranea was going to be the only one who rocked this kind of body.

“Bottom’s up, then.” Meenah swallowed the pill. “Speaking of bottoms. When do I get one like yours”

“Patience,” Aranea said, smirking. “Just wait.”

“I’ll do whatever you say, Serk. As long as it gets me lookin’ like you.

The two were sitting in Meenah’s room. Priceless gold bling littered every available space, and the two trolls were crammed into the floorspace in the center on two beanbags. Meenah wore her trademark black jeans and T-shirt, while all Aranea wore was a tight-fitting pair of panties and bra whose attempt to contain her breasts was laughable. From the vibes she was reading from Meenah, Aranea could tell it was a flattering look for her.

Meenah sat there, impatient, before twitching. She immediately shot up, her hands moving to her legs. She was shooting up as they increased in length, until she was almost as tall as Aranea.  
“Not bad for a start, but I look like a stork, Serk. What -”

Her voice cut off abruptly as her leg muscles started expanding. Her jeans, unable to grow with them, tore at the seams as Meenah’s thighs and calves bulged.   
“Ooh, now this is what I’m talkin’ about.”

Meenah planted her feet at shoulder width and ran her arms up and down her legs. The muscles kept growing, pushing out her poor pair of jeans.

“Let’s let these babies breath, Serk!” 

Meenah flexed her left leg, shredding what was left of her jeans on that side. The action revealed her muscular thighs, curvy and shapely. She did the same thing with her right leg, leaving a pile of denim on the floor. She pressed her hands to her ass as that began to expand, too. Aranea turned Meenah around to get a better view. Her cheeks forced the material into her crack, pushing it away until it was completely hidden. Then Meenah flexed her ass and ripped apart her underwear with pure booty power.

“This is making me so wet, Serk. I was never into the muscle girl types but this feels so cod-damn good.”

Her shirt was next, tightening as Meenah’s upper body grew more muscular. Aranea reached underneath Meenah’s shirt, unclasping her bra and placing her hands on Meenah’s nipples, waiting for them to follow suit. Her patience was rewarded when she felt them bud and grow. Soon they began pushing back Aranea’s hands, too large to be contained.

Aranea pinched her nipples, and Meenah sucked in her breath each time she did. Amazingly, they seemed to be reacting to the stimulus, growing even more with each pinch. Meenah’s breathing turned into moaning as she grew more sensitive along with her expanding body.

Sweat began to run down both of them, making their muscular bodies glisten and slide against each other. Aranea pinched Meenah’s nipple and it grew rock hard. Then she moved her hand to Meenah’s already moist nook, fingering around in there as Meenah’s moans escalated in intensity. 

Meenah was already as large as Aranea, but she had not yet stopped growing. Aranea’s sexual stimulation seemed to be amplifying her vitamin’s effects. Soon Meenah towered at least a foot taller than Aranea, with nipples the size of apples and breasts like melons.

Meenah’s knees buckled, and she stumbled onto her dresser, crushing some gold artifacts. Aranea followed her down and began kissing and biting her neck, even as she attacked Meenah’s nook with her hands. Meenah began rolling around in pleasure and kicking her legs, losing control of her body in the overwhelming wave of pleasure that assaulted it. The two of them crashed into furniture, pulverising it with the force of their passion. Within minutes, Meenah’s room was a total wreck.

Meenah, now an eight foot tall avatar of sex, began to regain control of her body. Aranea moaned as Meenah plunged her hand into her own nook and began to play. She was forceful, painful, even, in her movements, and Aranea felt pain. She tried to push off Meenah but the heiress was far too strong. Stars filled Aranea’s vision as the combination of pleasure and pain overwhelmed her. She was soon pouring buckets of cum all over Meenah’s floor.

She lay there on the floor for a few minutes, lost in the euphoria of her orgasm, before getting up. Meenah was examining her body with pleasure, running her hands along every facet of her muscled form. 

“Nice work, Serk. I’m even hotter than you are.”

This made Aranea angry. She was hotter. And not only that, she had not even come during their sex session. Aranea forced herself to stand and gain her footing, even though she was still dizzy.  
“Have a good time there, Serk? I do good work.”

Aranea ignored her and planted her mouth on Meenah’s nipple, which was convenient because that’s where her head came compared to Meenah. She forcefully began sucking, licking, and biting on the apple-sized nipple. Meenah was quite literally unable to move as her body’s pleasure center drowned out all motor control. 

The nipple was hard as a rock in Aranea’s mouth, filling it and almost making her choke, it was so big. With each lick and bite, it became a bit bigger and harder, and with each suck, she got a bit of milk in her mouth. Soon she was actually gagging on Meenah’s tit - but she had to make Meenah come, so she could be the big one again. She went at the nipple with all the force she had, and was rewarded when Meenah spasmed and screamed and poured buckets of cum everywhere.

Aranea fell back on her plush ass - cushioning her fall to the otherwise hard floor, lying in enough cum to fill a dozen buckets, and watched Meenah orgasm. The sight was arousing, as Meenah’s giantess body experienced it more intensely. Her entire body was spasming for half a minute, a river of cum constantly pouring out. She stood at nine feet tall, with watermelon-sized tits and an amazonian body. But she never began to shrink - when her orgasm finally ended, she stood as tall and sexy as before. 

“Wow, Serk. I think we need to figure out a way to get rid of all this bucket-filler. We just make too much of it now.”

Aranea didn’t answer. Her heart was racing - why was her expansion pill not working as intended? Her alterations had backfired in the worst way - not Meenah was bigger than her!

“Wanna go again? We already ruined this place, and I think I got some more fuckin’ in me. Aranea? Where you goin’, Serk?”

Aranea was running out, back to her planet, where she had to think of a way to fix this.


End file.
